Ha, April Fool's Day, Dobe!
by Narutos1Gurl
Summary: Sasuke plays the harshest joke known to man on Naruto. How does he react? Just like normal. But is he really ok? And when will Sasuke realize what he feels? SasuNaru Oneshot. Finally got it up!


April Fool's Day was Naruto's favorite day of the year. He always tricked Sasuke-teme on that day. Well, that day just happens to be today. Uzumaki Naruto is at his apartment, plotting the perfect prank for the raven Uchiha. He thinks about it, and decides to make Sasuke spar with a clone without him knowing, let Sasuke win, have the real him pop out from behind a tree, and stab Sasuke while screaming, "April Freakin' Fool's Day, Teme!" Perfect, right? Naruto thinks so. He gets dressed in his regular attire, completely unaware of the raven's own ideas.

Naruto arrives at the bridge around noon. His clone hides behind a nearby tree, 'cos Sasuke would notice the difference right away now. He has to wait until Sasuke dulls his senses. Naruto loves the Uchiha, although he never shows it. Sasuke wouldn't share his feelings, would he? Sakura arrives at the bridge not long after. She's the only one who knows of Naruto's feelings toward Sasuke. Naruto confined in her years ago. He pretends to be obsessed with her so no one will notice.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Happy April Fool's Day." I give her my signature, giant, sweet smile. She giggles. She's cute when she does that. She and Sasuke are both REALLY hot but I prefer Sasuke. Yes, I am bisexual.

"Yeah, so what do you have planned for your boyfriend today?" Sakura asks. I explain my awesome plan until Sasuke comes into view. The raven slowly and nonchalantly makes his way over to the bridge. Finally, I was starting to miss my soon-to-be-seme-teme.

"What's up, Teme?" I ask and act bored. He can't know I have a plan for him! Kakashi is late, per usual.

"Hn." Sasuke responds. He always says that :/

"So, Sasuke-kun, did you see Kakashi sensei on your way here?" Sakura asks. I told her early in our friendship to act like she hates or doesn't care for me and to act like she loves Sasuke. Sasuke shakes his head.

"Sensei is always late." Sasuke sighs and leans against the rail. I watch Sasuke with curious eyes. WTF! Sasuke has on the brightest yellow skin tight shirt and blue stretch pants! Which pig had to sprout wings and fly for that to happen!

"What are you wearing! Did hell just freeze over!" I laugh! He looks so cute but yellow is NOT his color, haha! Sasuke glares at me.

"I have to wear this, dobe. And what gives you the right to critisize me? You're the one who wears neon orange EVERY day. What are you, color blind?" Sasuke sneers at me and pisses me off. Yes, I love him. No, I don't like him picking on me! But at least he's acknowledging me.

"I'll critisize you any way I want 'cos no one can stop me. Eh, Teme? Isn't that right?" I go sarcastic and sneer back! Ha! I win! Dangit, Kakashi's here.

"Hey, team. Sorry I'm late. An old woman needed help with grocery shopping and I just happened to be-" he starts but I interrupt.

"Cut the act, sensei! We all know you were just reading your pornos Pervy Sage writes!" I shout!

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

That's Naruto for you, Loud, obnoxious, impatient, rude, short-tempered, feisty, ADHD, retarded, simple minded, the list can go on forever. But...what I don't get is why I respect him more than anyone else in the village. Kakashi sensei doesn't even come close to that title. And here goes Naruto, making me respect him even more by standing up to our sensei and saying what he wants. He's got guts.

"Cut the act, sensei! We all know you were just reading your pornos Pervy Sage writes!" Naruto practically screams.

I like it when he gets impatient sometimes. It makes things interesting. Another thing I don't get is why the girls in the village make me angry but...Naruto usually makes me nervous. He makes it hard to breath and my heart pounds. It must be just because we're rivals and I have to compete with him. He's the only match for me. Rock Lee, eh, I already beat him after I figured out how his taijutsu worked. Neji got beaten by Naruto so I'm sure I could beat him too. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, all of them are so beneath me. Oh, and did I metion that Naruto beat Neji AND Kiba? Yeah, he kicked their asses.

"Sensei, can we just get to the sparring? Give me my partner." I growl. He makes me impatient, although I don't expel it like Naruto. Okay, here's the deal! Naruto pranks me on this day every year so I'm gonna prank him first! Well, it's kind of a stupid prank and I don't know if it'll work but it can't hurt to try. Probably.

"Sakura, I have a new technique I'd like to teach you. Sasuke, Naruto's your partner." Kakashi says. Naruto groans.

"Sensei, why do you have to put me, the greatest ninja ever, with someone like Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto whines. Okay, that was a low blow. I'm a way better ninja!

"Is that a challenge?" I smirk at him. He glares back but then smirks.

"Be prepared, Uchiha."

We run to the training grounds. Naruto probably won't like my prank...either that or he'll just be down right disturbed but no matter. Naruto starts throwing kunai knives at me which I quickly dodge. Why is he using long range attacks? Usually he does close range fighting. I run at him and do my hand signs. He's in for a surprise now!

"Lion's Barrage!" I shout and try to punch him. His head jerks back and I barely graze his nose. When'd he get that good! He uses a kunai and slashes my hand! Damn, that hurt!

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouts and makes ten clones! Time to do my trick! He runs at me but I hold up a hand and look sad.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I run at Sasuke but he holds up a hand. He looks upset. Huh?

"Naruto...I need to tell you something." he says, choking up. What's he want? He is NOT getting mercy!

"Huh?" I utter. He motions for me to come closer.

"This isn't a trap. Let's just take a quick break. Follow me, it's important." Sasuke says. Is he dying! Is he leaving! Is he fed up with me! Okay, how could he do any of that? I can make sure he doesn't die, since I'm the best ninja ever. I could stop him if he tried to leave. And no one can be fed up with me! I'm way to cool of a person! I follow Teme to a porch swing thing swing attached to a tree. He sits down and looks up at me, his eyes are filled with sorrow.

"So...?" I say. What's he want now? He pats his hand on the place next to him. Dang, this is gonna take time from my prank.

"Sit down. I won't hurt you, I promise." he says. I slowly walk over and sit down beside him. He sounds wierd. Now he doesn't sound sad, but just a little nervous. Kinda normal for Sasuke. I look at him. He places his hand on my leg. He's getting a little close for my best friend. Kinda creepy...

"What's up?" I ask.

"Naruto...I've always wanted to tell you this but I was afraid. I love you. You're the only one in the world I can trust and truly love, the only one I can be with. You're my other half, Naruto. I respect you because you're the only one who truly know the real me! Please, I love you." Sasuke says and my heart stops. H-He loves me? I love him too! So much! I just freeze up and stare at him wierdly. I can't believe this is happening! I love him and he loves me! I thought it was impossible! I'm so happy! I'm surprised I'm not crying! This is the best day ever! He's mine forever!

"H-Huh?" is all I can manage to say. His sad stare falls and he starts laughing. What the hell?

"Hahaha! April Fool's, Dobe! But I don't think you fell for it...It was still funny though! Admit it! I creeped you out! Ha! You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless! You looked mortified!" he laughs. W-What? He doesn't...love me? No one jokes like that! It's just wrong! I hate him! I struggle not to cry or let the tears overflow my eyes. He can't know it hurt my feelings. I smile and laugh a little.

"Yeah, you got me! For a second there, I thought I was gonna throw up! Me and you- Hilarious! Real funny! I-I'm gonna go get some ramen. Bye...Uchiha Sasuke..." I laugh and walk off. I can't believe him! He thinks he can just toy with my emotions! He has no idea how I feel! I hate him! He's the biggest jerk ever! I can't believe I'm actually letting him get to me! He's not worth it! Stupid bastard! Ugh! I walk to the ramen shop and try not to just break down in front of the old man.

"Naruto, welcome! What can I get you?" he asks. I suck it up and take a deep breath.

"Ten orders of miso ramen with extra pork! To go!" I shout. He laughs. I'm gonna invite Sakura over to come to my house so we can talk about...what happened... Old man brings out the ramen. I create ten shadow clones and start carrying the ramen home. I just need to relax before I fall over in a ditch somewhere, screaming my ass off.

I sit the food on my counter, whilst grabbing my chopsticks and a bowl, and go to the couch where I collapse. I grab the remote and turn it to Inuyasha. That's my life. Inuyasha is Sasuke, who is completely unaware that I, Kagome, love him. Only...Inuyasha likes her back. Kikyo is Sakura who pretends to like Inuyasha but Sakura is nicer. Speaking of Sakura, I'm gonna call her to come over whenever I feel like moving. I cover up and eat my ramen. I'm watching the episode where Inuyasha kisses Kikyo in front of Kagome, which makes Kagome cry and leave. I'm at the part where Kikyo's trying to stab Inuyasha. I'd like to do that to Sasuke...

I fall asleep for a few hours. When I take the blanket off, I'm freezing cold. I get up an walk to the phone. I look up at the clock. About dinner time. Perfect. I slept five hours that I could've spent training, sleeping off my troubles because of that damned Uchiha! I dial Sakura's number. I need her here.

_Hello?_

Hey Sakura...

_What happened today? You left before training was over._

That's kinda what I wanted to talk about...Hey, have you eaten dinner yet?

_No, but I'm on my way to the ramen shop now-_

No need. I bought nine extra bowls if you're hungry. Can you come over?

_I don't know. _

Please? I...I really need you...

_Alright, I'll be there in ten._

Thanks! Bye!

_Bye._

I get off the phone and start heating up the ramen. It's ready by the time she gets here. I open the door and she smiles at me.

"So, can we eat while we talk?" I ask. She smiles and rubs my cheek.

"Okay. You've been crying." Her smile turns into a frown.

"Yeah...So are you hungry?" I ask. Damn, my voice broke. She nods and sits on my couch. I grab two bowls of ramen and place them on the coffee table. I sit down next to her.

"So what happened today?" she asks and takes a bite of ramen. I sigh.

"I was winning and fixing to do my prank but Sasuke told me to stop and come sit on some wierd bench thing with him. I sat down and...He told me he loved me." I say and Sakura hugs me tight.

"That's great!" she shouts happily. I feel the tears swell up in my throat.

"That's what I thought at first. He said that I was the only one in the world he could trust and truly love. He said I was his other half." My stomach starts twisting and wretching so I push away and she releases me. "Then he took it back! He screamed April Fool's Day in my face! I pretended it was funny! I just stared at him and he said my expression was funny and that I probably didn't fall for it!" I scream! Sasuke, I hate you! Sakura takes my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! That wasn't exactly the kind of prank your suppose to do!" she shouts. She doesn't know the half of it.

"I hate him! He has no idea how I feel! You can't play with people's feelings like that! He's such a bastard! I'm NEVER going to speak with him again, damnit!" I scream! I'm so freaking angry! Sasuke's suppose to have no emotion! That gets annoying but it's better than laughing in my face! I can barely hold in the tears! I hurt all over! My chest feels like it's caving in on itself and my heart keeps hitting my ribs!

"That's a little harsh. You shouldn't stop loving him because of that. You should just tell him how you really feel." Sakura says. Who's side is she on!

"Why, so he can laugh in my face again? He doesn't deserve another chance. I just want to forget about that bastard." I bend my head down so she can't see my face and feel hot tears leak from my eyes onto my cheeks. Sakura lifts my head up by my chin so I'm forced to look into her jade green eyes.

"This isn't Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja ever, wouldn't hide and cry because someone made a foolish remark. Naruto, Sasuke needs another chance. Just tell him how you feel. I promise, he'll feel the same way..." Her voice is soothing whisper. She kisses my cheek, which stuns the crap outta me, and looks into my eyes. Her eyes bore into mine before she practically runs out the door. I think over her words while dozing back off into sleep.

When I awake, it's almost time to meet everyone at the bridge. Almost, which means I've gotta good two hours. I drag myself outta bed and get into the shower. I need to wash away the tears and try to look at least a little normal. Sasuke isn't worth crying over. He can't know that he broke my heart. I wash my hair with my _AXE: Dark Temptations_ and lather it. I want to look hot so Sasuke'll know what he's missing. I'm gonna wear something different today. Something he'll never forget.

I get outta the shower and go into the kitchen, butt naked. I heat up some ramen and eat breakfast. I run to my bedroom and look through my closet. I'm gonna wear...my orange skinny jeans, black skin tight tee shirt, and my black and orange DC's. I'm just gonna let my hair be messy. I ruffle my hair and jog down to the bridge.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I'm sitting on the ground at the bridge. Naruto ran off yesterday after I pranked him. Maybe he took it seriously and thought I was a freak. No, he couldn't have thought that. Why would someone as great and hot as me fall in love with someone like him? Well...he does have a tight ass...and hard core abs...and stupid looking dirty blonde hot hair. God, I'm bi polar.

"More like Bi-Sexual, Sasuke." I look up to see Sakura. ?

"Huh?" I ask.

"You said, 'God, I'm bi-polar'." She smirks. Okay, what the hell!

"You can read minds?" I ask and sound unamused.

"You were talking out loud. I like the part where you said Naruto has a tight ass." she giggles and I go pink. Shit! I don't like Naruto!

"I don't like Naruto! He's a guy! I was just saying that as in a woman's opinion!" I defend. Doesn't she have a crush on me! "Hey, Wait, if you have a crush on me then why aren't you mad?"

"Let's take a walk before we have to meet up for real." she says. OMG, what the freak! I nod and she leads me to the training grounds. Is she gonna try a creepy fangirl rape! We sit on the ground indian style. She sighs. "Naruto is NOT happy with you. You pissed him off yesterday. I can't believe you said that to him!" she shouts. It was a joke!

"I was just joking!" I shout and do a face palm.

"Well, I'd hate to be you today. Naruto's gonna kick your ass." she says and smirks before walking away.

"Wait, what did I say! I thought you were gonna talk to me!" I shout. She starts running! Girls are just so hard to understand! First, she wants to talk to me, then she runs off!

"Let Naruto tell you!" she giggles and runs faster. Okay, she is now my LEAST favorite fangirl! I run after her. I find her at the bridge next to- Naruto...? OMG, what the fuck is he wearing! Orange skin tight sexy skinny jeans, ab clinging black shirt, and he even has messy hair! I mean...He'd be cute if he was a girl... I try to talk to him but he's an ass.

"Quick checking me out, Uchiha! I'm not falling for your gay pride cracks!" he shouts. 'Kay, I'm pissed off now.

"I wasn't checking you out and I'm NOT gay! What happened yesterday!" I shout! He had better answer my question!

"Piss off." He growls and turns his back to me. Asshole. Kakashi pops up in the nick of time.

"Hello, guys, an old woman got her purse stolen so I got it back for her. Sakura, get ready to practice some more. Naruto, Sasuke, go spar." Kakashi says. Well, he's a little earlier than usual but still late. Naruto and I run to the training grounds.

"So, dobe, do you want to get some ramen with me after we train? It's better than Sakura." I say. He completely ignores me and keeps running as if I hadn't said anything. I growl. "Okay, so do you wanna go to the hokage tower and ask for a mission after we train?" I ask again. Same response. And vy resonse, I mean nothing. What did I do! "Are you gonna talk to me or not!" He flips me off.

"Taijutsu and ninjutsu." he says with no tone. I sigh. At least he's not going mute. I get in a fighting stance. He glares at me. Ugh, is he gonna be mad all day! He signals for us to go and I run at him. I use chidori and ram it into him. Only...where is he! Ow- Shit- What the...! Naruto's got me pinned to the ground! Ow, he's bashing my skull in!

"Stop!" I shout! He keeps going! "Now!" Still no difference! "Naruto, I know you're- Ow!- mad and all but this is stupid! I don't even know what I did! I can't tell you I'm sorry if I don't know what you're mad about!" I shout. He keeps hitting me but goes harder! My head is pounding! "Naru-" I start to shout but he cuts me off by kissing me. He tastes like...tears and ramen. Tears? Wait! He pulls away before I can.

"Shut up, Teme! Yes, I love you! The reason I was mad yesterday is because I've always loved you and you said you loved me too but it was just a joke! Do you have any idea how that made me feel! You said you loved me, Sasuke! I've always wanted YOU to acknowledge me, not Sakura! I've never loved anyone as much as I love you! You had my heart for two minutes and you beat the shit out of it! I actually thought you cared about me! I thought you were my friend! I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke!" He screams and tears fall down his face. "I just thought you should know that since we're on the same team. But not anymore. It's over. I'm not going to stay here anymore with you. I'm going to Suna. Goodbye forever, Sasuke U- You aren't worth that title anymore." he says and runs off crying.

Naruto l-loves me? Why? I'm not like Sakura at all. But he said he didn't like Sakura. What do I do? I guess I'll just do what my gut says. Go comfort Naruto. But why would he love me? He's always been obsessed with Sakura! And...Why do I feel kinda happy? I feel happy and guilty at the same time. Shit, don't tell me I love Naruto! He's a dobe! I've gotta at least stop him! He can't go to Suna! I can't believe I played that STUPID joke! Why couldn't I have just tripped him like normal people! I run to where Kakashi and Sakura are.

"Kakashi sensei, I have to go!" I shout. Kakashi turns to look at me and cocks his head.

"Why are you crying, Sasuke?" he asks. Huh? I feel my face and sure enough, it's soaked.

"Nevermind! I have to stop Naruto!" I shout and run off. Where would Naruto be! There's three places! The village gates, his apartment, or the Ramen Shop! I'll try the ramen shop first! I run and tears are clouding my vision! I bump into somene. Who is it?

"Sasuke, what is the matter?" Rock Lee. Stupid idiot.

"I don't have time for this right now! The only person I've ever loved is leaving me!" I shout! My mouth didn't say what I wanted it to! I was suppose to call him a bastard and take off! I do a facepalm and run past him. I run to the ramen stand and almost run right into the counter. "Old man, have you seen Naruto!" I shout.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I haven't. Why?" he asks. Ugh, mouth please work right.

"What's up, Sasuke-kun?" I turn around to see Ino. Oh my god, could this day get any worse? I back into the wall while she comes closer. I suddenly feel angry. She needs to get away!

"Piss off, Ino-pig! I don't like you! I like Naruto!" I shout! Shit, my mouth is just not my friend today! I run out of the ramen stand! He's probably just at his apartment, Sasuke! Calm down! I run to his apartment but get stuck with Kiba, AKA Dogbreath. I'm fed up with this! "What do you want?" My voice is broken and sounds like I'm fixing to pass out. All in all, I sound exhausted, which I am from today. I feel more tears pour down my face.

"Uchiha, why are you crying? Ninjas don't cry." he sneers.

"Shut the fuck up, Inuzuka! I don't have time to play fetch with a bastard!" I shout and cry harder. I smile a little. I said bastard as in a male dog. Ha. He looks confused and I burst out laughing before running off.

I make it to Naruto's house. I slowly walk up the stairs that leads to his door. When I reach the door, I knock. No one answers. Maybe he doesn't want to answer it for me. I teleport into his house and look around, one of the advantages of being a ninja. No one's here. The bathroom is empty, so is the kitchen, the living room, and the hallway. Wow, his apartment is small. I see the team seven picture. He has a big pink heart circling my face but a big red 'X' is scribbled over it. He has to be at the village gates! It sucks that I don't have enough chakra to teleport there. I run as fast as I can to the gates.

Naruto isn't here...What if he already left? I can't believe I pranked him like that! I didn't know how I felt though...That's no excuse! I'm an Uchiha! That means I don't understand my feelings! That's no excuse either! You can't play with someone's feelings like that! But he could've just told me he liked me...But I could've told him I liked him, too! Ok, I can't argue with myself like this with everyone in Konoha watching like I'm a crazy bi-polar person! I lost the only person I've ever loved...Damnit, I did it again! I let someone I cared for slip right out of my grasp! I let Itachi kill mom and dad! And now Naruto, my best friend, is gone, too! Damnit! I blame, Itachi. If he wouldn't have killed mom and dad, I would've grown up differently and not been so oblivious with Naruto! It's a chain reaction!

I don't know what to do...Maybe I'll go to Suna...Maybe- I know where Naruto is! He has to be at the swing I showed him yester- The other day, 'cos it's midnight! He has to be there! I take off running towards the training grounds! When I arrive, I run into the woods. I get cut and beaten by branches but don't bother to stop. I bend back the last branch and- Naruto isn't here...I look around and run to the bench! I look behind it! He...He's not here...He's gone. He left me...He ranaway...He doesn't love me enough to stay with-

"It's about time you got here, Teme." I turn around to see Naruto standing with his arms crossed. His face is shining from the moonlight reflecting his tears. Oh my God, I thought I lost him! I break down crying and hug him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry! If I knew you loved me then I would've never said that joke! I love you too! I'm so sorry! I thought you were gone! You have no idea how much I would've missed you! Enough to commit suicude!" I shout and look down at him. He looks ticked off but I manage a small smile. He pulls away.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Teme. I was hoping you'd say goodbye to me here. You already know that I love you. I'm just a fool to think that you'd actually love me back. I-"

"Shut up! You say that I don't understand how you feel, well you have no IDEA how I feel, either! You don't undertsand it! I already lost my family because I was oblivious, do you think I'd like to lose the only guy I've ever loved! I can't stand to hear you doubt yourself! I do love you! Don't ever think that I don't! I may have taken it back yesterday but that was because I thought it'd ruin our friendship! If I can't have you as a boyfriend then I'll settle for a bestfrien-" I'm interrupted by Naruto kissing me again. This time he tastes like chocolate and cherries. I sit him down on the bench, the moon is on the horizon and beaming straight at us so I can see his gorgeous face when he pulls away.

"Sasuke, please don't break my heart ever again. I love you so much and always have. Don't leave me..." Naruto's voice is broken. I caress his cheek and look into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Naruto, I'll never leave you. I was actually planning to leave to Suna if I had to get you back," I chuckle a little and go serious. "I won't break your heart as long as you promise never to beat the shit out of mine. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha." I kiss him and we lay down on the bench...And this time...He doesn't pull away.

There's a romantic little one-shot! I need new ideas! I'll type any kind of one-shot of series story you ask for! R&R! This was my first one shot ever so be nice! I love you guys! Bye Bye! Next, I'm writing one for the song Please don't go by Mike Posner! BTW: This was my first oneshot! So no being mean!


End file.
